The specification relates to educational techniques. In particular, the specification relates to a system for teaching a user to match and discriminate musical pitch.
The foundation for learning music lies in being able to discriminate and match one musical pitch from another. Once a user masters pitch, the user can learn to read musical notes, compose music and play the music. Though of considerable importance, past efforts at teaching these repertoires have not been approached systematically, particularly for the novice or young learner. For example, teaching instructions were often provided as trial and error exercises that are too complex for young learners to master.